Soulmates
by S.P. Tripathi
Summary: People says that love is the greatest emotion of all. That it has a greater pull that no one can denies it. I thought it was some kind of blasphemy. Until one day, when my life turned upside down.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Author's Note: Hello again, guys! So, here I am… back to this…. " Site!" This is another story called " **_**Soulmates" **_** that is now here laid ( Or presented?) in front of you all. I know! I know! That I had already other stories as well to update and all. But I promise that I'll catch up with them later on. ( Calm down, my dear folks! It's not like I'm abandoning them or anything. They all are as dear and important to me as this story as well. So, just **_**Chill! … **_**will ya? *wink* )**

**Anyways, here is **_**Harry Potter**_** that I thought of doing. It just came to me and won't let me live in peace. Literarily! ( I haven't even slept for whole night! Because the **_**damn **_**words were reeling inside my head and won't let me sleep. So, guess what I did? I pick up my phone, opened the "Text Memo" and start typing in it until 5 in the morning. **_** Goddamn it! )**_

**Well, I'm more than willing to put aside my begrudge and get on with the story.**

**In this story, nobody is dead. You can still count on Harry's Godfather - Sirius Black and the most famous Wizards of all time - Albus Dumbledore. Please remember that I'm telling this story by another character perspectives. It's Harry, OOC. If you don't like than please don't read it. * Shrug* I really won't mind.**

**Although, I don't know much about humor, as I'm still as terrible in grammer as I'll ever be. ( Oh! Notice my sarcasm!) But I'll try to make it better. ( Notice the word - **_**Try**_**. Please! It's already an warning! So, please proceed with caution!)**

**Anyways, I must warn you before hand that all of my stories are not Beta-**_** ing. **_** So, please excuse my oh soo great grammatical errors. ( Though, I try to minimize it much as possible. But still, it doesn't hurt to be warned, no?)**

**Enough with all of my drama. **

**On you go!**

**P.s; Thanks to all of the readers who had reviewed and liking them. I love you all! You make my day **_**bloody**_** awesome! xD**

**P.p.s; This is happening in Sixth year of Hogwarts. So, don't get confused. If you do get, please PM me!**

* * *

_**Summary: People says that love is the greatest emotion of all. That it has a greater pull that no one can denies it. I thought it was some kind of blasphemy. ****Until one day, when my life turned upside down.**_

* * *

_**~~WELCOME TO HOGWARTS ~~**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_" ... and here is your wand!"_

I looked down on the table in front of me as I stared at the wooden stick been placed in front of me. Which stare up at me innocently.

Although, I didn't make any move to pick it up.

I heard him sighed heavily and my eyes flew back up to look at his aged face.

To only saw that pitiful and sympathetic look in his gaze.

I flinched and quickly averted my eyes down and back to my lap, where my hands were folded neatly and stared at them blankly. I could feel those electric blue eyes still staring down at me with that experienced and kind look. Before he spoke again in that gentle, wise tone.

" I know how hard is this is for you, my dear. " He said in a low soothing voice, " And am not going to say or make any guarantees that it is going to be easy as a pie." He paused as I heard the light swish of his long robe as he walked around the table before he came to stand beside me, his white silvery beard handing gracefully down in front of his grey colored robe and raised his arm to place his long warm hand gently on my shoulder. A humble yet an innocent and encouraging gesture, nonetheless.

" But I must say that I do believe in time being the greatest healer known to mankind. Time is the only medicine which can heal all of your deepest wounds. You can't change the past, but you can ruin your present by worrying about the future. However, it may take detours to heal-, " I slowly looked up at saw his sombre eyes staring down at me in that knowing look, " - but it'll healed you eventually. Both physically..." he smiled a little,"... and emotionally." His eyes begin that twinkling thing as his smile grew more sincere.

I looked down at my lap once again as I felt that familiar awful stinging in my eyes. I blinked furiously as I took deliberate breathing to ease that uncomfortable tightness in my chest and swallowed hard to quench that horrible stupid lump down my throat. Trying to banished those horrible images from my mind as it once again made it presence known in front of my eyes, flashing at an alarming rate, mocking me. I felt his hand patted once gently on my shoulder before he let his hand to fall away from it altogether. From the corner of my eyes, I watched him move and soon he disappeared from beside me.

Only to return and stand on my left hand side with something in his closed fist as he lightly bow in front of me and offered it in front of my face. Which he opened to revealed some kind of sweets wrapped up in those purple wrappers in his white long tanned palm. I looked at them, feeling wary and uncertain. Finding them foreign.

My eyes flew back up at him, my brows furrowed in confusion and question.

" Ice mints." He clarified upon my questioning look. Thinking that it will be rude to refused his kind gesture. I, ever so hesitantly, raised my right arm to picked one up from his outstretched palm. After an another questioning look that I throw at him which he returned with his encouraging smile and a "Go on!" nod. I unwrapped it carefully and popped them into my mouth. Immediately, to my astonishment, they melted on my tongue and I begin to feel cold as I taste that sweet mint flavor on my tongue. Which, surprisingly, lifted my mood and make me feel lighter and most importantly "Angst- Free". I heard him chuckled in humor beside me and I turned to give him my own sheepish smile.

" Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." I whispered softly, whole kindheartedly. He smiled down at me as his startlingly blue eyes glinted in mirth.

" Why, your welcome, Ms. Flammel." He murmured with another bow in front of me. I giggled lightly.

He sighed in relief before he turned to walked back to his headmaster chair and sat down in it. He put his elbows up on the desk in front of him.

His fingers were interlocked yet still they were slightly touching the tips of each as his eyes piercingly stared at me from the top of them. I suddenly felt like being x-rayed under the scrutiny of his gaze. I squirmed uncertainly in my seat and lowered my gaze back to my lap once again. We sat for few minutes as I continue to trace the lines on my palm.

" I believe this is it, Ms. Flammel," Startled, I looked back up at me to saw his smiling eyes before he continue," You're officially enrolled for the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Your session begins from tomorrow. You should go to your signed house room, that I reckon' is- Gryffindor?" I nodded. " Alright then! See you at the new semester feast!" I nodded in agreement as I stood up from my seat and bend down to retrieve my heavy bag stuffed with magical books and picked up my wand from the table before I turned to make my towards the exit. But I could hear the portrait of the founders of the Hogwarts, that is, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw begin whispering under their breath as they watched me leave the room.

"_ She is soo pretty!" _Said an hushed whisper of an women as I walked passed her portrait.

I felt my cheeks begin to redden. Treacherous blush.

_" No! She is beautiful! Inside and out!" _Said in a gushed voice that I reckon' is, no doubt Helga Hufflepuff. Go figure.

If possible, I reddened even more.

_" Oh! But, look at that face! Soo sad and miserable. I hope she will overcome her fears and sadness and be cheerful again." _Said a sympathetic tone of women, Rowena Ravenclaw.

I speed up in a haste to be out of the headmaster room as soon as possible. I don't want any sympathizes and concern. I'm fine on my own. Thank you very much.

_" Of course, she will be! She is in Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake!" _Said an good natured voice, I guess, My house founder- Godric Gryffindor.

_What does that mean?_ I thought in confusion as I almost reached the exit.

_" Oh! Just shut up, you two!" _said the cold, irritated voice that I believe belongs to the Salazar Slytherin.

_Thank you!_

I thought in gratitude.

" And.. Oh! Ms. Flammel?!"

I paused with my hand on the doorknob as I turned around to look at the headmaster, wearily.

" Yes, Professor?" I asked him, frowning as he continue to gaze at me with that highly amused yet mischievous glint that I swear just passed for brief moment before he replied back calmly.

" Welcome to Hogwarts!"

* * *

**R**E**V**I**E**W** P**L**E**A**S**E **! ;)**

**xD**

**_Love,_**

**S****atakshipari**

**xoxox**


	2. Harry scary Potter

**Authors Note: Alright, guys? * waving hand* Hello to you all! Here again ... am back .. to this ... story! I know that I've been late. But don't blame me. You all knows ( as I've already mentioned earlier) that I'm horrible at grammar. It takes time for me to revise all of my story, accumulate and summaries all the contents of the story before getting it ready to be posted/publish/update.**

**Although, I really feel guilty for not updating sooner.**

**But as the saying goes - it's later better than never, right? * hopeful smile***

***Throat clearing* OK! Now, that I've finished with my oh so called excuses ( and that to pathetic ones, I know), here's the first official chapter for you all.**

**Worth the waiting, no? * laugh* Just kiddin'!**

**So...? Without further ado...**

**Here you go!**

**P.s; For the warning, I've no Beta!**

**P.p.s; If you get confused, as I had said earlier, PM me. I don't _bite! * laugh*_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Most assuredly not mine. Though, Angel is! * evil smirk* And .. oh! This plot too...!**_

* * *

_**~~ HARRY SCARY POTTER**_

* * *

_He had gone off his rocker! For surely!_

I thought with a frown as I started down the students filled with crowded corridors on my way to the Gryffindor's common room. I watched as how students hugged their fellows, thump on there's back, squealed in delight and smiled warmly as they all interact with them on their official first day of the start of new semester in Hogwarts. It's nice having someone with you who misses you and cares about you. I remember having friends back at ... home.

_Which is now_... I thought grimly, _is no longer called home anymore._

I reached the end of the corridor, stopped at the curved of another corridor and looked back. They all looked happy.

A moment ... a place... where there is joy ... and happiness.

Laughter and ... peace.

Harmony and ... home.

_Home. _I mused at that thought as I looked around me.

At the people.

At those portrait , which hung above those long walls at the either sides of the corridors.

At the ghost, who zoomed past them and interact with the students.

At the bright lit corridor.

People laughing and sharing jokes.

Hugging and showing warmth.

Grinning and showing acceptance with wide welcoming open arms.

_Yeah._ I thought with a small smile. _This is my home_.

_Where I wished._ I thought as I turned to begin my journey, _they all would accept me as well._

_And -,_ I added as I finally reached the fat lady portrait that I believe is Gryffindor's Houseroom. - _Hopefully make some friends too._ I thought with a small sad smile.

" Password?"

I jumped slightly at the low, drawling voice and slowly looked around me and up to only saw the huge portrait that hung before me.

A portrait of a lady, who is dressed in a long, baby pink dress, her long brown curled hair braided and pinned back beautifully. Who was holding up a goblet in her right hand importantly. Her chin jutted out a little in the air, looking down at me with her narrowed beady eyes.

A portrait of fat lady.

" Password?"

The fat lady asked me for the password. I looked down and I felt my eyes widening in horror as something dwell on me.

_Oh Merlin!_ I thought in panic. _I never got a chance to asked for the password from the headmaster._

_Stupid!_ I scolded myself. _Soo stupid!_

I heard a clearing of throat and I fearfully looked up to saw her looking down at me expectantly, waiting.

Her eyes narrowed even further as she continues to stare at me.

"Well?" She asked me again, her tone sounding clipped.

I gulped audibly.

_Oh bugger!_

Suddenly, I heard loud ruckus behind me and turned to saw two boys walking towards us. One look at their clothes and I could bet sick sickles on the Merlin's pants that they are too from Gryffindor's house. They both came to stand beside me and I hear their hushed conversation.

" He was the best, Dean!" Said the boy, who was holding a odd looking plant in his cupped hands which closely looked as if it's actually dying from the cold spoke in an excited tone.

" Oh! But you should have seen his face when he got his nose smashed when the famous Bulgarian scored Sixty- fivety-four, Neville." The second, I guess Dean replied with too much enthusiasm back to the plant holder- Neville.

They continued to talked in that hushed tone for a moment before we heard a loud voice screeched in annoyance from behind us.

" Are you going to stand there and discussed who got his or her nose smashed to pulp or are you going to give me the password already?!" We all turned, startled by the fat lady burst in agitation as she sat fuming in her chair, irritated.

" Oh! Sorry. It's - _Chocolate frogs!_"

The portrait swung forward to admit us. They both went in before me, not noticing me yet.

_Good._ I thought with a sigh of relief.

From the corner of my eyes, something silvery caught my gaze and I looked down at my bag to noticed the zipper of my bag was slightly open, revealing my already loaded books inside, awkwardly peaking out from the edges of the bag and tethering dangerously to fall out from in any second. I raised my arm to dragged it closed as I walked forward.

Which, I guess, was very bad thing to do.

Because I didn't noticed or nor did I care to watched for the boy who was currently walking straight at me at the same time. We both crashed into each other and loose our balance.

" EEP!" I shrieked a little in surprise as I begin to fall backwards.

_And land on my butt. Or maybe, hit my head probably._ I thought sarcastically.

Indeed.

I distinctly heard another sound of " Oomph!" of surprise as that person too, was going to fall on the ground like me.

_Oh! Merlin! If you're listening! Then please knock me unconscious when I hit my head. Because I no way in bloody hell is going to face the embarrassing situation that I'm soo sure is about to come._

I closed my eyes in defeat as I clutched the strap of my bag closer to me as I waited for the gravity to meet me.

Which, to my surprise, was no longer beckoning me to its gravitational pull.

Instead, I felt a pair of warm yet strong, sturdy arms were circled around my waist, holding me up. Feeling utterly breathless, I cracked one eye opened to find a pair of eyes staring down at me, amused.

And not just_ any_ pair of eyes.

Shockingly emerald green colored eyes.

I gasped.

_Merlin!_ I thought weakly.

I opened another eye too as I stare into those hypnotic ones as if in a daze.

Oh! So much for knocked unconscious.

He was an angel. I decided as I stared at him.

Because he looked like one.

With his disheveled jet-black hair that stood at an odd angle on the crown of his head.

Or the crook smirk, which were gracing his lips while he stared down at me with those amazing green colored eyes of his.

Or the way he was holding me still.

He truly looked like one.

Well, aside from the irony that " Angel" is practically my name.

But still.

He raised his perfect brow down at me and I slowly got aware that I was ogling him.

And that too openly.

I felt the heat on my cheeks as I brought back into reality and I quickly averted my eyes, embarrassed and mortified by the current situation. I wiggle in arms to free myself and he got the message. He quickly yet gently straightened us up in upright position and I abruptly stand back from him to make a great few feet distance in-between us. I could feel his gaze on me as I stood before him, squirming and blushing in half embarrassment and half humiliation. I saw his legs bend down to retrieve my bag and picked it up to offered it to me wordlessly.

_Take it and run far... far away from him, Angel._ I thought to myself.

" Thanks!" I said quietly as I took a hold of the bag strap just below where his hand was clutching it and tug on it towards me. But when I was tugging my bag free from his grasp, our hands brushed against each other briefly.

For a second, I felt my heart stopped beating and cave inside. My stomach twisted and churned horribly as if I might puke all the contents of my stomach, right then and there. My head swayed and spin uncontrollably as if I had been on a roller coaster ride. I greedily gasped in the air to bring some oxygen in and down my respiratory system.

" No problem."

My eyes snapped up and once again met his smiling ones.

_Oh Bloody Hell! _I thought as the nerves started to kick in. _Even his voice sounded as beautiful as him._

I don't know how long I just stood there, staring stupidly up at him when there was a low murmurs of protest sounded from behind him. Which get's louder and louder as the sources closes upon us.

" But, it's not! Ron! " Said a shrill voice that sounded angry for some reason.

" Oh! Hermione! Don't deny it that you didn't find it hilarious?! " The voice let an amused snickered as they neared us.

" Ron! You are... Oh! There you are, Harry!" The said boy turned behind him to look at the person. Curious, I too, leaned to the side to saw a wise looking girl with her ginger hair that fell down past her shoulder angrily marched up to him and pointed her finger back at the red head boy, who emerged in my front of eyes sight, wearing that amused yet cocky smirk on his face with his hands stuffed deep in his pant pockets.

" Tell him it's unfair to torture a first year! Tell this git!" The girl spat as she glowered at the red head boy, flustered to the boot. Who only looked back at her with a grin on his face.

" Oh! C'mon, love! We both know you find that scene funny." The girl's cheeks colored briefly but she didn't loose her ground. She wriggles her right arm and raised her hand to point her wand directly at the red head chest. His eyes widened for a minute before the boy named Harry, quickly stepped forward to position himself in between them.

" Whoa! There, now Hermione! At least, first tell me what happened?" He pleaded to her as both the boys eyed her raised hand before them warily. The girl lips twitched suspiciously in what I could assumed to be a smirk before she deliberately lowered her wand and spoke.

" He give Fred and George new _Blasting Books_ to the first years to see if they worked!" She spoke through her gritted teeth as she glare at the red head behind Harry's back, who was cowering behind his back and occasionally sneaking peaks at her cautiously. He tapped Harry on his back, making him to turn his head back to look over his shoulder at him and the red head spoke.

" They both give me to experiment them, "_To see if it can on anyone_!" There words, not mine" He shrugged nonchalantly as if to say, "I was merely doing my job." Hermione fist her hands in her hair and tugged on them in frustration.

" Ron! We both are Prefects!" She said as if it explains everything. The red head named Ron slowly straightened to his full height behind Harry and raised a brow at her.

" So?"

She took a deep breath as if to calm herself down. But it didn't seemed to helping her any better.

" It means we have to set up an example for the juniors. " Her voice was laced with irritation as she lowered her hands by her, sending her a look as if to "_ get this concept_ _over head or so help me_." But it only made Ron to beamed at her, oblivious to her growing frustration.

" That's exactly what I had done, love!" Hermione groaned loudly at his too enthusiastic voice.

" Ronald Weasley!"

I watched them bicker at each other in silence. Harry was too looking amused at this scene. Before his eyes shift a little, sliding past her shoulder and focused on me. His green eyes remained unreadable as he watched ME in silence.

_Guess. That's my cue to leave._ I thought as I squirmed uncomfortably under his curious scrutiny.

And as if someone out there was watching me, in case I need help. The help came on my way.

" Oi! Harry! Say something! Help me out!" His friend, Hermione, yelled in frustration as she tugged desperately on the front of his robs, in order to get his un-divided attention back on the matter. Abruptly startled, his shocked emerald green colored eyes blinked back at me innocently. As if coming out of a trance before his slid back and down at her.

" Huh?... Yeah! Sorry! What were you saying?" He asked her as he shook his head slightly. His forehead ceased, somewhat, in utter bewilderment and confusion. I bit back a maddening urge to giggle as I watched Hermione stomped her foot angrily on the ground.

" You two!" She pointed her finger accusingly at both of them simultaneously before she flipped them birds. " Just SOD off!" she yelled in her shrill voice before she turned swiftly on her spot and stalked off to the way I had came earlier.

As in " Both of them" who stood frozen on their spot, snapped back to their senses before they too, ran off behind her to catch up with her.

" Hermione!"

" C'mon! 'ione!"

" You stupid _effing_ prats! Leave me ALONE!"

" NO!" They both shouted, grinning from one to the other as they walked at the either side of her. I laughed a little as I watched them getting further and further away as they walked down the dim lit corridor. Finally, they around the corner and I let out a sigh.

I should head inside and look through my schedule and probably worked out through my trunk and get settled in my assigned dorm. I thought with a nod in agreement.

But before I could even contemplate about twisting my body an inch, I saw someone back peddled at that end of the corridor before it turned to face me properly.

To my immense surprise, I found out who it was.

_Harry._

Shocked, I stared at him stupidly as I watched him tilted his head to his right before raising his arms to cross them across his chest and studying me carefully.

I honestly don't have any idea how many seconds, minutes, hours, years or millennium passed away as we continue to stare at each other. But the unsettling thing I could feel, describe or even say was of being X-rayed.

Just like what headmaster had made me feel back at his office.

And because of that, I felt like panicking. Hyperventilating even.

The rhythms of my hearts were pacing at its galloping paces, leaving me gasping greedily for the need of air. I could almost feel that sight but steady tremors of my hands, the chill of shiver that ran down my spine. My mind was screaming for me to turn around. The need for bolting was nearly overwhelming.

But I cannot.

Why?

Because the intensity of his gaze behind those rimmed glassed were holding me in prison, never letting me to look away.

And when I thought that I was going to faint right then and there, in front of him, of all people.

He smiled.

And I blinked.

Once ... Twice ... even thrice ... to see if I was daydreaming.

But nope!

There he still stands, far ahead of me at that end of the corridor and still flashing me his smile. Before he slightly shook his head at me and then...

He was gone.

Vanished!

Just like that...

Hardly believing my eyes, I took a deep breathe to steady my heart beats and exhale noisily, letting go of the tension from my system as relief flooded through my body.

_I'm still safe._ I thought in relief. _He doesn't suspects me now for anything._

_Yet! _I added after a second thought. _But still... I'm safe. Well, for now, at least._

I shook my head to clear it and turned around to head inside the portrait.

" He's a good boy."

Startled, I looked around me in alarm. I head a amused laugh before the voice spoke again.

" Up here! Look up, sweetheart!" I raised my head to look up at the fat lady, who was smiling down at me. Still seated comfortably in her seat. " He doesn't mean any harm to you, that boy!" She pointed at the far ahead of us, at that end of the corridor where that boy had vanished a few minutes ago before she continue." He's Harry. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He is the one who defeated You-Know-Who."

I furrowed my brows in confusion for a minute before something dawned on me.

" Oh! You mean- Voldemort!" I remember grandma telling me all those stories about a boy whose parents sacrificed to save their son from the psychic killer/ mob boss- Voldy- moldy. I always wondered how this boy, whose parents died looks like. Grandma always told me that he is just as young as me and just like his parents. Kind, considerate and great person. But aside from that, I always wondered how do he cope with his loneliness. Of not having a family. It's just soo ….unfair.

_Just like now I had lost mine too._ I thought grimly as I felt that dull throbbing in my chest, starting to squeeze inwardly as I felt my heart slowly caving inside once again.

But suddenly, I covered my ears with the palm of my hands and winced as the fat lady yelped loudly and jumped up to hide behind her chair.

" Don't..." She trailed of threateningly as she glared down at me, peaking from the side of the chair, looking around frantically as if expecting for someone to jump up form out of nowhere and attack her right then and there, " ... speak the name, you silly girl!" She hissed at me.

My only response was to roll my eyes at her and head inside the portrait and up the stare case of my girls dorm.

* * *

I marched down the corridor, gently maneuvering my way in between the crowded corridor, full of Hogwarts students as I make my way towards the Great Hall, falling in steps behind the people who I believe is going the same way as me.

But when I entered, I thought I had died and gone to heaven in a Heartbeat.

Because, the vision that my eyes behold, for the first timers like me, was ... beautiful. Exquisite. Alluring. Pretty. Splendid. Superb. Wonderful. Dreamy.

_Oh! Come of it, Angel. Now, who is the walking sodding_ _thesaurus?_ My mind scoffed at my ... uh….. _Brilliant_ vocabulary.

_Oh! Shut up!_

The student- Hogwarts students, to be precise - who sat on their respective house seats, occupied four long tables lining across the Great Hall. Long flags, embroidered with representing houses symbols hover high above the four long tables across the Great Hall, respectively. Students, before me were already sliding in their seats as the chit-chat and slow murmuring inside the Great Hall begin to increase steadily. High up front at the end of the aisle, directly facing the Great Hall, stretching as far as the space could allow were the staff podium or table. Benches/chairs were aligned according as the professors took their seats. Though, in the middle of the table sat a older man with grey-_ish_ colored rob, matching long grey-lavender colored hat on his head and long beard that fall down to the front of his robe, loosely tied up at the end and disappear behind his bench.

Professor Dumbledore met my eyes and winked at me. I felt the corner of lips curling up into a smile and I raised my hand to wave a little back at him, all the while trying to be as subtle as possible. He smiled and gives a nod of acknowledgement before he inclined his head to the house table to my right hand, motioning for me to take my respective seat. I nodded at him before I turned to make my way towards what I suppose was Gryffindor's house table. Mostly, all of the seats were taken and not a space of foot could be seen for me to take my seat. But as I watched, the seat before me, where it was ended, began to expand and stretched until it was two or three foot bigger for a giant to seat. Grateful yet amazed, I hopped on the bench and settled behind the bench. I looked around to see my entire fellow Gryffindor's were chatting amongst their friends. But a hush silence followed when all of them turned to saw Headmaster stood upon his feet.

" Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear friends!"

Dumbledore stretching his arms wide open as if to embrace the entire hall. He continue," Another year brought another golden opportunity for teaching magic in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to our fellow Hogwardians! I know most of you must be starving by this point -," he turned to look at our table and winked at somebody.

Curious, I leaned forward just as I hear the quiet laughter from the students and saw the same redhead, Ron or whatever his name was, blushing from the roots of his hair. But all quieted down as Headmaster begin yet again," - but fear not! I'm certainly not stalling it for later than it should be." The Great Hall erupted in snickers.

" Now, as you all must know by now, Forbidden Forest is … well, Forbidden for all you. Regardless of age. Nobody is allowed to wander as they please and probably get him or herself in difficult situation. And neither did it help the matter that war is brewing outside of this castle. We shall be united and be each others help to overcome such difficult times. Anyways, you know the schools rules and regulations by now. Or if you do not, you may ask the school Head Boy and the Head Girl. Now, before our Feast of Term begin, I would like to say a two things and that is, 'Chop! Chop!' Thank You!"

The Great Hall erupted in a round of applause with the deafening roaring laughter echoing and bouncing back from the walls, nearly destroying our delicate eardrums as the Headmaster sat down.

I turned around in my seat and nearly had my eyes popping out of my eye sockets when they watched as how the silver plates, the empty Goblets, the bowls and the platters magically filled up with different types of cuisines, deserts, beverages and fruits. Tinkling and scratching sounds of silverware reached my ears as people helped themselves to food.

One glance at them and somewhat, I knew, that they all are used to it. Brushing this overwhelming scenario from my mind, I begin helping myself for food as well.

* * *

Utterly tired from all day, I trailed behind the students as they filed out of the Great Hall, turning left and making way to the Gryffindor Tower. After few minutes of listening to the non-stop chattering and buzzing of murmurs from the people around me, nearly incapacitating me to even make senses to my surrounding, we reached the Fat Lady Portrait and head inside the common room. Immediately, a buzz of warm rendered me light headed and I longed to marched up to the common room fireplace, lie down beside it and doze off. But subconsciously, my mind reminds me that there is a DORM for girls, where a soft, fluffy and warm four-poster bed with beautiful hangings awaits me. So, reluctantly, I twisted my body and command it to walked across the common room and approached the stair case. As I neared the Girls room staircase, an involuntary yawn escaped and I covered my mouth, closing my eyes as I lazily rubbed them with my fist. But out of now, I heard an low unmistakable " Oomph!" as I bumped against something hard but fluffy and warm object.

I felt my body parts lock down, stiffing as my mind reminded that Oh so familiar voice.

_No way_! I thought weakly.

I flattened my hand on my face, trying to cover it as I slowly parted my fingers to peak through them.

Sure enough, emerald green eyes were looking down at me from behind those tiny but round rimmed specs, appearing highly amused.

_Oh! Merlin! Not him, again!_

" Hey! You again!" He let out a low, deep chuckle as his hands on my shoulder gently pushed me away, just slightly so that there is comfortable space in between us. I lowered my face, my hand, which was covering my face, falling to my side as I stepped back even further as I bit down on bottom lip.

" I-I'm ... Uh...mhmm..." I fiddle with my hands nervously in front of me, reddening deeper and deeper with every tick of seconds that passed away as I squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny of his gaze.

" You?" He hedged.

If possible, I flushed even deeper as I raised my head to meet his gaze. Amazed when I saw the hint of humor and mischievousness brewing in those green irises. I swallowed lightly.

" Oi! Potter!" His head whipped around to see someone behind him. With a sudden surge of courage, I took that opportunity to speak the heck up.

" I'm sorry!"

By the type he turned to look around for me, I was hastily climbing up the stairs of Girls Dorm and leaving him behind.

But not before hearing this.

" My pleasure!" He yelled as loudly as he could, his voice echoing in the staircase, ricocheting off the walls before the echo reached my eardrums.

I dashed inside the dorm, finding it still empty and snapped the door shut behind me. Heavy breathing resounded across the dorm, confusing me for a moment before I realize it's mine own ragged breathing.

_"My Pleasure!"_

I cocked my head to my side for a moment before I giggled.

_Who says that_? I thought.

_Apparently, him - The Harry Potter._

I shook my head at that thought.

" No!" I heard myself said before I trudged forward to reached my bed and plopped down on the top of scarlet blanket, bouncing for a moment as I raised my hand to pick up a pillow and crushing to my chest and resting my chin on top.

" Harry scary Potter." I whispered to nobody before burying my head behind my pillow.

* * *

_**I don't know how is it! So, I'm a nervous about this.**_

_**Review if you felt you want to ... they would help me motivated and encourage me... :D**_

_**Thank you!**_  
_**Until next time...** **then**..._

_**Love,**_

_**Satakshi Pari Tripathi ( S.P.T) ;)**_


End file.
